


How To Leave It Here

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Baz can practically hear Simon arguing from here (“Don’t you get lonely up there? Are you sure you’ll be alright?” He’d bite his lip, one eyebrow up, Baz can see it now). Fifteen hours and forty five minutes until they see each other again.





	How To Leave It Here

Baz isn't scared of space anymore, the hourly rotations of his officers on deck is no longer unsettling, the long hours where the ship is quiet except for the low thrum of machinery in what feels like the middle of the night is comforting. When Simon asks why he refuses to dock so often, this is what Baz thinks of. He's perched on the edge of his desk, in either nerves or anticipation: they're to pick up his rosebud boy in a matter of sixteen hours. His little diplomat back home after a month and a half of treaty talk, home with Baz at last. 

 

It's always dark in space, always cold, but that's how he likes it. Baz can practically hear Simon arguing from here ("Don't you get lonely up there? Are you sure you'll be alright?" He'd bite his lip, one eyebrow up, Baz can see it now). Maybe they weren't on such comfortable terms as he'd thought; Baz twists the silver band on his finger, doubt somehow creeps in through the airlocks more often than he'd like to admit. He misses Simon too, more than he lets on. The hours on deck are long and lonely, watching the officers finishing up the week's reports. All it takes is a glance at his desk and Baz is overwhelmed again: he'd never been one to get sentimental, but the note of Simon's he'd had framed sends Baz spiraling. He needs to talk to Simon, it's been a few days since they've seen each other face to face. Before he can second guess himself, he pulls out his datapad, calling "Senator Snow". 

 

"Stars, Baz, it's four am."  

 

"Is it?" He rubs his eyes, only noticing now how much of a mess he was. 

 

"Yeah." Simon sighs, biting his lip. "Doesn't matter, I wasn't sleeping either."

 

"Dear god, why?" 

 

"Because I'm excited to see you, and I miss you. Go to bed, okay? I'll see you in fifteen and a half."

 

"Fifteen and forty five." Baz corrected, exhaustion and missing Simon tugging at his edges. "Snow?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you, sleep well."

 

"Goodnight, Baz, I love you too."


End file.
